


Christening The Desk

by afangirlsplaylist



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Desk Sex, M/M, Rhink Smut, Smut, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afangirlsplaylist/pseuds/afangirlsplaylist
Summary: @missingparentheses on Tumblr mentioned R and L breaking in the new desk so this happened. Just a small, filthy piece.





	Christening The Desk

They didn’t christen the new desk until they were left alone to take in the set for themselves. Sure they had a small celebration with the crew, but nothing that was theirs and theirs alone.

Link thought Rhett had gone up to their office, and he’s too busy admiring the new desk from the side to notice Rhett walking up behind him. So when he turns around at the sound of footsteps he’s taken by surprise. He has just enough time to get a glimpse of beard before Rhett’s lips are on his, soft at first but then gradually kissing him deeper. There’s a sense of celebration mingled with the need of the kiss, and he’s leaning back so far from the force of it that Rhett has him half lying on the desk.

He hears a low growl against his mouth as Rhett grips the back of his thighs and lifts him onto the desk, sliding him into place. Perched on top of the wood he has just a moment to breathe before he’s promptly eased onto his back - Rhett’s long torso blanketing him and a mouth at his neck.

Link groans and turns his head, granting Rhett’s lips access while he catches a look at himself in their monitor’s reflection. He’s on display on the desk with his feet hanging just off the edge. His arms are limp at his side and his giant… best friend? lover? is bent across his chest sucking at the skin of his neck.

He swallows as he watches Rhett unbuttoning his shirt, licking down his throat while he opens the collar. Though the camera equipment isn’t on Link feels like he’s being watched. Like there’s someone on the other side that knows he’s watching himself and admiring the sight of Rhett claiming him so brazenly. It only takes the tightness in his jeans, Rhett’s tongue running across his newly exposed nipple and a moan escaping his mouth for him to know that the watching is apparently something he liked. Watching himself, watching the two of them… All of it.

He’s mumbling incoherent encouragements and staring at the monitor with wide, lust driven pupils when Rhett reaches for his waist - stroking tenderly. The image has him groaning.

Rhett is still completely dressed in his handsome plaid shirt and jeans, something Link considers a crime - as his hands roam. It’s this that makes Link feel like he’s being examined and admired, as if he IS their desk. Rhett’s feels the curves of Link’s hipbones and lets his hand wander across his lower stomach, dipping just under his pants for a moment. It’s too slow and teasing, causing Link to look to the ceiling for patience.

But finally, blessedly, Rhett hooks his fingers in the waistband and tugs his pants down, letting them fall to the checkerboard floor. In a way, Link supposes, they’re christening the checkered flooring too.

But then he can’t think anymore, because Rhett is palming the front of his briefs - pressing downward and rubbing. The relief is heaven and hell at the same time, just enough to ease some of the pressure but still not enough. He thrusts upwards to meet Rhett’s hands but it hardly helps his now solid erection.

Rhett must have grown impatient too because the briefs are next to be slid off his legs, leaving Link in just an open shirt that was barely hanging off his shoulders.

Without warning, he’s pulled closer to the edge of the desk and into a sitting position, with his thighs resting either side of Rhett’s long legs. He moans when Rhett’s hand snakes between them to stroke him, crashing their mouths together to stifle the noises.

He’s so hard and leaking that Rhett’s hand glides over him, moving slowly. Link is at the point of pleading for something more when Rhett’s takes his hand off him - leaving him to groan in complaint and fall back on the desk.

There’s a long moment, too long, when Link hears nothing but shuffling. Until he looks up and gets a view of Rhett drinking him in with his eyes and tugging off his shirt. Then when he looks at the monitor he has the view of himself lying pliant with Rhett standing between his legs. He’s not sure which image he likes more but he does know he could cum at any moment when he hears Rhett’s zipper being drawn down.

There’s the tear of Rhett’s teeth over a lube packet and Link might die again when he catches sight of him pulling his jeans and briefs low to stroke himself. Rhett’s already hard and slick in one hand as the other reaches to massage Link’s leg and gently push his thighs apart.

It’s not long before the massaging fingers move up his inner thigh to tease his hole, easing inside - one, two, three fingers before Link is cursing Rhett under his breath and trying desperately to press back on them. But Rhett makes him wait. Makes him admit what he wants before he gives it to him.

Link watches himself being fucked too.

It’s almost strange to watch. His hair bounces with each thrust, getting gradually more disheveled and wrecked by the moment. His stare looks like he’s not even in his own body and Rhett looks so overwhelming large - engulfing him as he drives in deep. There’s something he can see in Rhett’s eyes from the angle of the monitor reflection that he couldn't see face on - some deep-seated love and carnal lust. Whatever the glint at the corner of Rhett’s eye is it has him tugging Link in closer to lie flush with his stomach at the desk edge - bringing them both to the brink.

They cum together in waves and Link closes his eyes, lying limp and relaxed on the desk as Rhett slowly thrusts through their orgasms. Eventually, he eases out of him and uses the last of his energy to lean forward and take Link’s mouth again.

“We did it, Link.” Rhett says as he pulls away.


End file.
